Fight for Minecraft
by zhypowercar
Summary: Adam (Sky) is out on a mission, after finding a discovery that changed his life completely. He wants all that's happening unexpectedly to stop and wants to stay alive. With the help of friends along the way, they all try to find what's behind this. But who will get out alive. Not very good title and summary and no picture for the story. Sorry
1. A frightening start

**Okay, my words are in bold. I am very bad at writing stories so I don't even know why I wrote this book on FanFiction because when I first had the idea I didn't really want the world (not really) to know about it. So there. This story may be bad and boring. Just for the start, there will be two chapters at once.**

Adam's POV

I woke up, to an eerie silence. That's weird, I thought, the village should be buzzing with activity by now.

Oh well. I went to my chest, checking on my diamond sword I had crafted from diamonds I found just yesterday. I want to show it off!

Grabbing it, I headed outside, to see a horde of villagers heading my way. Their faces were completely unchanged, but they seemed possessed, arms outstretched, just like zombies! They were approaching quickly and I took no chances, fighting them off with my diamond sword, I thought a few hits would kill, but no, it too ages, and I thought I was never going to do it until they finally dropped dead. Fortunately, I had no feelings to most of them as I had been in another village before I came here 2 year ago when my old village had many thefts, to most people. I liked to be alone anyway, preferring to survive on my own **(This is sort of not like Sky himself)**. Thus, I never really had much sentimental thoughts about the people here. I felt like I was fuelled by adrenaline to fight this long, however, I felt like I could die because of the exhaustion.

My village was a small one, so there weren't many people to kill. When they all died, a pressing question entered my mind, "Why am I the only one here not possessed?" I felt my body for injuries or abnormalities, and felt my neck, my hand closing on the amulet.

Clutching it, a wave of memories returned. My father's words before my mother and him went off, by a reason I never knew, and never returned, was, "I give you this amulet, and only a few people in the world have this. Notch himself distributed it. Keep it safe and wear it as you will need it." My mind at that time was immature and that of a child, so I just strung along my neck for fun. I never really took it off though, so it kinda stayed there. Thinking of his words again, I decided that this would be a survival mission, at least for now. My instincts told me that this was not the only village affected.

But I still needed preparation. Rushing from house to house, I grabbed all the supplies I wanted to take **(Long description incoming which may not be completely comprehensive in every way)**, 64 steak, 64 cooked porkchops, 64 flint and steel **(all materials stack in 64 here, except armour and weapons of course, that would be ridiculously ridiculous)**, 128 TNT, 64 ender pearls, 64 enchanted golden apples, A sharpness, unbreaking and fire aspect X diamond sword **(Unbelievable, yes)**, a knockback, sharpness, unbreaking and fire aspect X diamond sword, a power, flame and unbreaking X and Infinity I bow, a punch, power, flame and unbreaking X and Infinity I bow, 64 arrows, an efficiency and unbreaking X diamond pickaxe, 64 wood logs, 128 obsidian, 64 potions of regeneration II extended (**Another difference)**, 64 potions of healing II, 64 potions of strength II extended, 64 potions of fire resistance II extended, 64 potions of swiftness II extended, 64 potions of leaping II extended, 64 potions of night vision II extended, 64 potions of invisibility II extended, 64 potions of water breathing II extended, 64 splash potions of poison II extended, 64 splash potions of harming II, 64 splash potions of weakness II extended, 64 splash potions of slowness II extended, 64 bottles of water **(Well, need to drink)**, Full diamond armour with protection, fire protection, blast protection, projectile protection, aqua affinity, respiration, thorns, respiration and depth strider X **(Ridiculous again)**, 64 clocks, 64 compasses, 64 maps and a kill meter **(New (sort of like statistics in Minecraft)) ****(Incidentally, this nearly fills up the inventory in real** **Minecraft, leaving two spaces)**.Yes, our village was flourishing.

After that, I decided to rest my tired body for a day. Early next morning, I bid one last farewell to my village and did a short prayer to Notch. Finally, I left the village and began the survival journey.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. (Are the comments on each new thing a bit annoying?)**


	2. Another village (Resistance)

Adam's POV

I walked out of my village, walking north and letting the map pen down itself.

Walking for one hour, I spotted a few buildings in the distance. Another village! Well, it's time to test my skills out. Spotting no one looking in my direction, I fired a few arrows out of my Power X bow. All but one hit its target. "Not that bad…" I mumbled.

Then, the zombies who were hit turned and spotted me. Frantically, I fired one more arrow to each of them until all but one dropped dead. Two hits with a Power X bow! **(May not be accurate)** I then turned to the last one and decided to experiment for a cure as I knew that zombies can be returned to normal with golden apples. However, after two enchanted golden apples did not work, I just killed him. Too wasteful, I thought, shaking my head slightly.

Looking at the village, I estimated that since it was not much bigger than my old village, I should not take as long as last time to kill them all (since, after all, they are evil, right?) A two-hour battle then ensued, shorter than the ten hours that I took last time **(Real life time)**. For the last two people, I tried to use critical hits, killing one in two hits and another in three. **(Again, might not be accurate)**

Tired by now, I wanted to lie down and have a rest, but once I spotted another zombie appearing from inside a house, I knew that I had to blow up the village to prevent more zombies from coming.

Killing that zombie, I was soon running through the village, placing TNT at five metres **(blocks)** apart along the length of the pavements in the house. I ignited the ones at the corner and ran back as after a few seconds explosions filled the air as each block of TNT blew up. When the smoke **(New, at least in Minecraft, which is what this story is going to be like, not real life)** cleared, the village was already reduced to item blocks.

I checked my inventory for anything new that I might have picked up, spotting dust-like object named "Unknown remnant". I wanted to throw it away, but upon realising that since it the chance of it dropping was rare, since I had 200 kills, and I had never seen something like this before, so it might be useful in the future.

A while later, when no one else appeared from in the village, I was satisfied with my work, thus, I decided to head off somewhere else. The heat of the day was just picking up, and walking near trees for their shade, I killed several wandering zombies, wherever they might be from. I stopped after a while, in the middle of nowhere, for a break. Realising that my stomach was rumbling that I had eaten neither breakfast nor lunch, I ate two steaks and had a drink of water.

**And that concludes the second chapter. How is the story so far?**


	3. Other people (The Resistance)

Adam's POV

Now, it was really the heat of the day, just past noon, according to my clock. I had already drunk up half of my water supply even though I had filled it up and refreshed myself at two clean streams. I was really sweating profusely by then.

Just then, I spotted another village, with only 100 people left when there should have been 200. At the same time, there were several who were dying, though I could not see how from afar. To investigate, I ran forwards, to see what was going on.

It was then that I saw them. A group of people like me, killing the zombies.** (This will be the official terminology of the zombie-like villagers)** "_A few people in this world have it",_ my father's words came back to me.

I approached closer, and seeing one defending himself from five zombies in all directions, I drew my knockback bow and shot a few arrows, hitting three of the zombies. They flew back and I headed forwards to the group of people. A few looked at me for a short while, before continuing to fight.

I joined in, helping to take on zombies 2-3 at a time. In slightly under half an hour, we were done and a few of them then blew up the village. Looking at me, one of them said, "Follow us" before walking off. I quickly joined them.

Soon, we reached a block which the first person stopped at, around 100 blocks from the village. Must be a mapper, I thought and watched as that person took a diamond pickaxe and broke two layers of dirt there. The rest of them jumped in and I followed suit.

We entered a 5 by 5 by 3 blocks big place, filled with a brewing stand, a 2 by 2 infinite water source, a crafting table, a furnace, along ender chest **(New)** and 5 torches, 4 at the corners and one in the middle. There were eight of us here.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Adam," I answered.

"I am Ty, leader of The Resistance, and I think that you should be one of the fighters, which comprises of you, me, Jason and Ryan. There is the all-rounder sector, which is self-explanatory, with Mitch and Jerome. Also, there is Ian, who helps by carrying things and creating things like ender chests and sometimes assists in fighting, and Quentin is our mapper, who knows directions to our base and to other places with zombies. Well, you found us, like Ryan and Quentin. We found Mitch and Jerome together and also found Ian. Jason and I started this group. **(No offence to any of the Youtubers there)**. Oh yeah, if you want, you can contribute things to the ender chest." While talking, he pointed to the group members. It was then that I noticed that everyone had an amulet like mine. I must be right then... I thought.

I decided to contribute half of my supplies **(None of that description again)** and the remnant. Ian's eyes brightened up when he saw the remnant, mumbling, "Yes! Another zombie compass!" **(You should know what I'm going to say)** I then filled up my empty bottles at the water source.

"Well, welcome to The Resistance, Adam," Ty told me.

"Guys, let's continue." Ty announces, and Ian digs out again, and we entered the open ground again.

Quentin led the way, probably with his zombie compass and map to the nearest infected village, possibly to look for people who are like us.

"Whoa, there sure is a huge horde of zombies from one of the largest towns I have ever seen. Prepare yourselves." Quentin exclaimed.

We ploughed on, towards the village.

**Okay, there is quite an important exam coming and I might have to take a week to upload a chapter. Sorry. After the exam, (In a month or so) I will be posting more often. Sorry if each chapter is quite short. They will lengthen soon.**


	4. Meeting new survivors

Adam's POV

It didn't take us long to spot our next target. Gigantic towers were seen in the distance.

"Wow," I thought gazing at the buildings in awe. I had a feeling my mates felt the same too. At the same time, I had another feeling that we were going to have one hell-of-a match.

"Guys, there is a huge, huge army there," Ty murmured and I saw the huge crowd of zombies as a blur in the distance.

"Adam, forgot to tell you, we experimented and found out that each zombie has 25 hearts **(Random estimate)**, and can regenerate half a heart every second." Ty told me. Well, that might come in useful, I guess.

"Thanks," I responded.

As we neared, the horde of zombies turned really large as more swarmed out of buildings. However, a bit of squinting showed that some of them were taking damage and one of two were dead.

"Another survivor!" Ty shouted.

We started moving faster, realizing that the one surviving would not be in such a good shape in a while.

I prepared my punch bow and fired several arrows, such that some zombies flew back from where they had been attacked. Switching to my sword, I soon joined the others.

When we saw the survivor, we were downright gobsmacked that he could have survived. All he had was an iron sword and leather armour!** (Not mocking that Youtuber)** He was really struggling, making just a few hits by sprint-jumping, trying to get the zombies away to regenerate health before the process repeated itself. I must admit though, he was very brave doing this.

Well, there, let me tell you something about myself. I am a person who is a turn-into-an-idiot-once-you-see-someone-in-danger-and-save-him-although-you-risk-your-life kind of guy. So, well, you can roughly guess what I did.

Ender pearl in hand, I aimed and threw as Ty's voice sounded in my ear: "Stop, there's got to be another way!" Too late. I had already teleported and landed within a few blocks of him, spotting his dumbfounded look. He probably had not expected us. Without time to waste, I prayed for him to react quickly as I passed him two ender pearls after I had cleared some space around us. I shouted: "Aim at those people and throw." He furrowed his eyebrows for a short while before realising and throwing the ender pearls, missing by ten blocks and sprinting into the group to avoid more damage. I quickly followed suit, landing right in the middle of the group.

"You nearly killed yourself, Adam!" Ty exclaimed in a mix of anger, fear, impatience and relief.

I ignored him and looked at Ian, who was attending to the new survivor.

"Use this potion," Ian said as he handed out a potion of Instant Health II. After using it, the person seemed in much better shape.

"What's your name?" Ian asked.

"Brandon," He said.

"Oh okay, now we'll have to get you better armour and weapons right?" I heard Ian say as I turned my attention to the fight, estimating about 28800 people, which would take around 4 days. **(Kind of ridiculous)**

"Brother…" Brandon said weakly. **(Not actual brother, but so what?)**

"Who?" Ian asked as I opened my mouth to say the same thing.

"Jordan. He is my brother, but he is possessed after…after…trying to…save…me…" Brandon murmured, his voice breaking.

"Where is he? We might be able to get him back," Ian comforted Brandon. Brandon's eyes brightened up as he gave a rough estimate, "Somewhere here. He is possibly the only person with a similar weapon and armour to mine," He was pulling himself together.

As I fought and listened to him, I saw a person with an iron sword and leather armour advancing towards us. _Must be Jordan, _I thought.

I chose my ender pearl when Ty grabbed me, saying," Don't you dare do that again! Do it the more sensible way." He let go of me and guess what? I teleported close to the possessed Jordan. I started battling off zombies beside him, clearing some space.

Then Ty appeared in front of me. "What did I say?!" He exclaimed, before quickly getting to work.

After the zombies had been held back far enough, Ty and I rushed to Jordan side, and I used a splash potion of weakness before joining Ty in feeding Jordan with enchanted golden apples. TEN apples later, Jordan was finally returning to normal. While feeding him, Ty told me that they found out that a possessed zombie cannot to reverted to normal, and luckily found out now that one who had a amulet can.

When Jordan returned to normal, we quickly handed him an ender pearl from each one of us. Jordan, obviously having seen group earlier, quickly teleported there, before both of us did the same.

Ian was talking, "Apparently you get reduced to half a heart, and then somehow you become possessed, possibly because your sub-conscious mind takes over." "Jordan!" Brandon shouted, interrupting Ian. Both of them flew into an embrace.

"Okay, you need something better than that too," Ian commented on their armour. He took out a bunch of bottles o' enchanting and splashed them down on the floor close to him. That was when I realised we didn't get experience from the mobs.

Soon, he had enchanted the armour and weaponry all to level 30. After that, we decided that since Brandon and Jordan might need extra armour due to their lack in skills as compared to us, they got 4 pieces of overpowered armour, while they rest of us got 3 pieces of overpowered armour and another piece of level 30 armour.

Soon, we were ready and continued uninterrupted fighting, with Brandon and Jordan helping too.

**That was nearly one thousand words, which is kind of long.**


	5. The battle continues

Adam's POV

Ian then remembered something, and Brandon and Jordan a couple of potions that they might need, around ten each.

After that, Brandon and Jordan seemed to be only able to take on two-three zombies at a time while the rest of us could take on five.

After a while, Ty commented on the situation, "This fight might last quite a long while and we might not be able to stand it, for we will soon get very tired. We might need to try something else later on."

One by one, the zombies died, yet 5 hours later, we were all dead tired and the swarm of zombies just kept approaching closer. Our pace was slowing down as we were using up our final sap of energy. _How are we even going to get past these zombies? _I ended up wondering.

"We need to rest," Ty said, and fatigue could be clearly sensed in his voice.

"Okay, now to get shelter," Ian pronounced, and started placing blocks around us speedily. Getting his idea, we all helped and soon, a shelter was built before the zombies could get too close. Ian placed the iron door just as the zombies appeared at the door.

"Close," I murmured as Ian placed an ender chest.

"What now?" Ty said over the sound of zombies pounding on the door.

For going out, Ian made a two block wide hole in the ceiling and made stairs leading to it. He then grabbed more materials from the ender chest for Brandon and Jordan while the rest of us rested for the next ten minutes.

Rejuvenated after ten minutes, Mitch suggested, "Why not we just TNT them first, then see what we can do?"

"Fair enough," Quentin replied.

So we went to the ceiling and built our TNT cannons around the ceiling, using the traditional design to save time.

"3, 2, 1, fire!" Ty shouted and we all lit up the TNT in our reach, immediately covering our ears after that **(New)**. Huge explosions filled the air as the zombies flew back.

"Just run now! Get into a corner or something, and then perhaps we can use knockback and work something out from there!" Jerome commanded.

With that, all of us began following Quentin closely as he led the way to a suitable place.

Two minutes later, we were panting as we reached a narrow gap between two "safe" places (according to Quentin). Ian then blocked up the gap from behind with a two-block high layer of obsidian, enough to stop the zombies from coming through.

With our backs against the wall, we attacked the zombies. Knockback proved useful and less tiring. However, an hour later, boredom soon set in.

"Phew…" Ryan sighed after a while as we continued fighting. All of us were tired out. Meanwhile, some of the zombies were going to the other side of the two houses. _Only to find no way to get to us, _I hoped.

"Err… guys, how's your bow durability?" Jason questioned, all of a sudden. We checked, and unbelievably, even Unbreaking was unable to provide much help as I saw only 30 uses left on my bow.

"Not high," Mitch replied.

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the team. One by one, according to durability, we took turns fixing our bows while the rest of us continued shooting. It did not take long before we were done.

As I walked back from fixing, being the last one to do so, I spotted a zombie behind Jason, who had been too busy to notice it.

"Jason, behind you!" I shouted, and watched as Jason spun around and proceeded to kill the zombie. The zombie was bad news.

Inevitably, there were more zombies. As some of us fought the zombies behind, I heard Quentin shout: "They're dropping down from the roof!"

Sure enough, the scene reverted to that we had a few hours ago as once again, we were surrounded. We had no choice but to try to escape again as the zombies nearly overwhelmed our tired bodies. Without a word, Ian placed ladders on the wall we had just created and after he broke the tool tables, we ran.

Fueled by adrenaline, we moved till our mind was screaming for us to stop as our feet were hot due to the friction **(New)**. We left the zombies only 200 blocks away, as they happened to be chasing us and, anyway, we were already breathless from fighting. Ian dug a 3-block deep hole and enlarged it, so we could rest. He then sealed the top.

When we finally stopped panting, and started to hear some zombies starting to break the blocks, possibly from other places, Ty announced, "Running or fighting above ground might not be such a great idea, especially with so many zombies. We may have to go with a remnant meter and a compass to guide us, as we would have to go at least 16 blocks down to evade their senses."

We nodded in agreement at the idea.

"Let's get started then," Jason said.

Ian got up, packing everything away. Soon, all of us were up on our feet. I took one last look at the clock and saw that it was 6.00 p.m., indicating that if we went above ground, it would be in the evening.

In order to speed up the process of digging, Ian handed diamond pickaxes to those who did not have it and mined the same block together, taking care not to hit our mates. We dug a 2x2 staircase down for easier later, if we need to return. Roughly seventy blocks forwards, we then decided that it would be good for us to get up again.

Taking care while mining, we got higher up until, without much difficulty, we reached a plains biome. Immediately, mobs were in our sight.

"Ah well, at least then are easily killed." I spoke.

**A bit late this week. Sadly, the exam is looming so near that although I will try my best to post chapters, but I might be idle for quite a while sometimes.**


End file.
